


No Escape

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Blood, Coercion, Demon flirting, Demonic Possession, M/M, Mabill, Possessed Mabel, bills kinda a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Diiiiper~." The voice was a sweet trill as it echoed in the forest behind him and Dipper sucked in a quick breath before speeding up. His legs and lungs were burning with every step but he couldn't stop. She'd made him promise that he wouldn't- "Diiiiiip. Come on Dipping Dot." The words were followed by a giggle and behind him there was a terrible crash. "Are you really gonna keep hiding from me? That's so mean Dippy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> A story based off my Twin's art. I'll ask her if I can attach it later and see how it goes.

"Diiiiper~." The voice was a sweet trill as it echoed in the forest behind him and Dipper sucked in a quick breath before speeding up. His legs and lungs were burning with every step but he couldn't stop. She'd made him promise that he wouldn't- "Diiiiiip. Come on Dipping Dot." The words were followed by a giggle and behind him there was a terrible crash. "Are you really gonna keep hiding from me? That's so mean Dippy." 

The brunette bit the inside of his lips and decided to dodge off to the right. If he was careful, if he could just throw them off. He needed to find Gruncle Stan, Gruncle Stan would know what to do. He'd know how to save-

A burst of flames lit up the forest behind him. "DIPPER!" She screamed and he stumbled at the sheer rage and sadness in her voice. Oh god, he just had to remember that that wasn't her. She wasn't really sad. She was going to be okay, he'd make her okay. 

"Dippeeer." She still sounded angry but now the sadness was replaced by whining. He had to resist the urge to snort, that was so like her. Even possessed she was still fickle and ridiculous. "Come oon Dipper. Please? Please stop running from us, we'll have so much fun. Honest." 

An explosion wracked the landscape followed by a sound like flesh tearing and a scream. Dipper's eyes went wide and he made an abrupt left. "If you don't come to me, it's going to hurt when we find you~!" She cooed sounding lighthearted once more. "We'll break your fingers and your toes," she sang as something else exploded, "we'll break your knee caps and your nose. We'll make you beg we'll make you scream." 

A hand caught his shoulder drawing him to an abrupt stop that would've sent him tumbling to the ground if it weren't for the sheer strength of her grip. He let out a gasp of pain as the next words were whispered into his ear. "So you'll never, ever escape from me."

Letting out a short cry, he spun out of her grip and turned, coming face to grinning face with Mabel. Her glowing gold and black eyes crinkled in mirth when she grinned at him. Blood and fire dripped from her hands as she held out her arms. 

"I found you!" His twin exclaimed cheerfully looking as excited as she sounded. Giggling she tossed her arms around his stiff body, cuddling close to him and even though she was possessed he didn't have it in him to push her away. He merely stood there as her cheek rubbed against his. "Dippeeeeer." She bubbled happily. 

"Mabel." He choked out eyes closing briefly. His hands twitched at his sides, subconsciously wanting to wrap around her. A gesture so natural it was almost like breathing. He forcibly clenched his fists and kept them down at his sides. 

A laugh tickled his ears. "Are you mad at me?" She asked pulling away to hold him at arms length. "Don't wooorry. I'm not actually going to break your toe jigglies and stuff. I was just joking." 

Her eyes flashed brighter and her voice echoed. "We don't want to hurt you Dipper, unless we have to." Her eyes dulled a bit and she looked contrite. "You're not gonna make us are you?"

Dipper looked pained as her face practically crumbled. "I-Mabel." He said weakly but couldn't seem to force out anymore. 

Mabel looked on the verge of tears and her hands clenched hard around his shoulders to the point of bruising, he repressed a wince. "Please Dipper, don't make us hurt you. Just say you'll stay." She hopped slightly and shook him. "Say you'll stay with us. Bill and I reeeeally want you to." 

Bill. The name snapped him out of the Mabel induced fog he'd been falling into. He couldn't let Bill win, he couldn't let him have Mabel. Jerking back he glared at his sister who looked shocked and hurt. "Let her go Bill!" 

For a moment, Mabel continued to look contrite before her lips slowly pulled into a fierce grin. "What's the matter Pine Tree?" Bill's voice fell from his sister's lips in a sickening way. "Don't you want to come play with Shooting Star?" He cocked his head to the side. "You're gonna make her cryyyy." The demon trilled drawing out the last word. 

Dipper's only response was to glare harder, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. Snickering, the demon reached out to cup his face with bloody fingers, ignoring the hands tugging ineffectually at Mabel's wrists. "Don't look at me like that kid." He cooed. "I'm sure the three of us will have a lot of fun together." He nuzzled their noses together in a parody of one of Mabel's cuter forms of affection. "Just the three of us."

Dipper's glare dropped and was replaced by horrific sadness. "Bill, please." He choked, hands tightening around Mabel's wrists. Mabel, his sister, his twin, his best friend. Why did he have to take Mabel?

"Please what Pine Tree?" The demon coaxed gently, thumb stroking his face in an almost sweet manner.

"Please let her go." The boy begged, eyes watery.

Bill hummed softly, releasing one side of Dipper's face to trace an absent, bloody little triangle on the boy's cheek. "Oh Pine Tree." He sighed. "As adorable as you are when you cry, you know I can't let her go. Not for free."

And there it was. Even before he'd said it Dipper had known what Bill was doing, what he wanted. If he'd been able to get to Gruncle Stan, maybe this would've played out differently. But he'd been caught, and as gentle as Bill's grip was right now Dipper knew it would become infinitely harsher the moment he tried to get away. And then this offer, this chance to barter for her freedom would be off the table. Bill would take them both, and Mabel would be lost.

"Me." Dipper forced out at length. "Bill take me instead."

"You?" The demon asked around a laugh. His hand tightened across Dipper's cheek, his other dropping to the boy's neck. "Hate to break it to you kid," he leaned in to Dipper's ear and whispered, "but I already have you."

"Y-yeah but, you know," he gulped, pulling himself together, "you know that I'll never stop fighting, never stop trying to get away." His hand came up to Mabel's face, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let her go, and I'll stay with you, forever." 

Mabel's lips stretched around a pleased, satisfied grin. "Offering to be mine huh Pine Tree?" He snickered. "How romantic." A louder laugh left the demon and Mabel's eye's buzzed brown briefly. "Alright kid, your eternity for her freedom." The hand on his throat dropped down, held out and waiting, "deal?"

Dipper stared at it for a moment before looking up, studying every line, curve and dip of Mabel's face. Drinking in as much of her as he could. His hand clasped her's and he absently noted that he would always remember the difference between Mabel's hand and Bill's. Mabel's was softer, warmer, like an extension of himself. Holding her hand was like reaching for something so familiar and integrally right that there was no thought to it. 

But he figured that Mabel would always sort of feel like home to him. That was just the way it was.

Bill's hand, despite being the same hand, was cold. It was harsh and possessive and utterly wrong. So very, very wrong. He would give anything to make this hand Mabel's again. To make it warm and right and home.

Clenching his eyes shut briefly he offered a silent apology to his sister before snapping them open and locking eyes with the demon in front of him. "Deal."

There was a flash of light, laughter echoing louder and louder until it became nothing and everything at the same time. The last thing Dipper saw before his vision began to fade was Mabel's eyes returning to brown. His sister falling to the forest floor and lying there asleep, safe.

"Don't cry Pine Tree." Bill cooed as the laughter continued around him. "We're gonna have lots of fun." And then everything went black.


End file.
